1 plus 1 plus 1
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Finally fed up with the Queen's stubbornness, Anna takes the reigns and invites herself into Elsa's bed with Kristoff in tow. *Takes place after INK, warning inside, Elsannastoff.


**This is what happens when I let my mind go off on adventures when I'm half asleep really early in the morning… just a **_**very**_** needed quick break from planning the Ice Man sequel. It takes place after INK.**

**If the thought of a threesome between Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff (woo Elsannastoff!) doesn't appeal to you at all, click away right now. Don't waste your time or energy on sending me a rant about how this is wrong or gross, it'll just get you blocked. Honestly, I don't know why I haven't found more of this threesome pairing on here.**

**Obviously M for sex and some strong language.**

One + One + One

A light knock on the door disturbed the Queen of Arendelle from her slumber. Confusion washed through her sleep-muddled mind when her internal clock told her that she still had at the _very_ least an hour yet to rest, and she rolled onto her back with a quiet groan of depreciation. A soft sleepy moan came from her direct left and panic slammed into her chest hotly when she realized it had originated from her sister. She carefully turned her head and relief immediately took the fire out of her distress when the broad shoulder of Kristoff peeked out from behind the red head. Elsa relaxed back into the down pillows with a frown. Memories from the previous night snuck back to the forefront of her mind and the blonde couldn't help but scrub tiredly at her face.

* * *

"_I'm serious, Elsa. It could be really fun!"_

"_Anna, you KNOW how I feel about this… please don't take offense, Kristoff. I love you, but not as she does. Plus this is terribly awkward to be talking about."_

_Elsa stood stiffly in front of the low fire in her living quarters, her arms crossed defensively across her chest. Anna was perched on Kristoff's knee, the Princess pouting but the big man smiling softly in understanding. He knew that Elsa saw him as a sibling just like she did Anna… just not really as a lover as well. The Mountain Man had similar feelings, but because she looked so similar to his Anna… Well, it was not uncommon for his mind to start to wander in less than tasteful directions with either royal involved. Though if he had to choose, he would always choose Anna to give his heart to. They were more compatible personality-wise, even though he shared a love for ice with the Queen._

"_You SAID you'd think about it though."_

"_And I HAVE, I just… It's late and I really don't want to talk about this right now. I have an early meeting tomorrow morning with a diplomat from Nehrean and I was hoping to get some sleep."_

_Elsa didn't WANT to admit how much she HAD thought about it; she just kept getting hung up on the old argument that Kristoff was supposed to be with Anna and not her. That two sisters sharing one man's bed was scandalous, and heaven help all three of them if it was found out that the sisters were sharing a bed for themselves. Her apprehension was rooted in the knowledge that such violators of the sanctity of marriage and partakers of forbidden incest would not only be excommunicated from the church, but also publically executed for unnatural and inhumane crimes. Elsa figured she had a fairly strong argument. Frankly, the entire ordeal was rather exhausting and it made her wish she could just run away into the Wildes and get away from it all. Elsa loved Anna. Deeply. But every day that her love grew, so did her fear that they would be found out. She just wanted for every one to be happy and not have to hide… but that was impossible. The Queen knew she could hold her own in a fight if it came down to it and they needed to run, but Anna? She would be torn to shreds. As her train of thought spiraled her expression turned even more sour, and Anna recognized that it would be wise to stop badgering her about it._

"_Well… fine. Evade my super awesome suggestion. AGAIN."_

_The Queen took the Princess's pout at face value and bid them a curt goodnight, trusting them to leave in a few moments so she could rest. Elsa shut the door to her bedchambers and quickly changed into her nightgown, throwing her dirty clothes into the basket hamper and making her way to her bathroom. The blonde washed the day's makeup from her face, took care of her teeth, and brushed and re-braided her hair into a loose tail for the night. Just as she was climbing into bed, the door burst open and Anna marched resolutely into the bedchamber with an apprehensive Kristoff in tow. Elsa tugged the cover up in front of her chest and gaped incredulously as her sister stole one of her nightgowns and disappeared behind the heavy wood and velvet room divider, and then into the restroom. She turned to Kristoff a moment later, who just shrugged awkwardly and toed his boots off at the edge of the room._

"_What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" She screeched incredulously, her heart jolting oddly in her chest._

"_Chill, Elsa. We're just not up to going all the way back to our room tonight." Anna told her nonchalantly, motioning for the blonde Mountain Man to remove his heavy stockings and tunic before unraveling her braids._

"_You LITERALLY live on the next corridor… And you're just going to hijack my bed?" Elsa deadpanned, glancing over at the corded muscle in Kristoff's bare arms and chest before he disappeared into the bathroom for a moment. YES she thought he was attractive, she wasn't blind. In fact, the Queen didn't care whether she was attracted to a man or a woman as long as she liked them as a person. Yet another thing that could get her shunned or thrown into abdication of the throne. Religion and separation of state unfortunately were nonexistent, though she had heard of such a thing in the new country across the Atlantic. If only she could implement that here in Arendelle…_

"_Pretty much." Anna grinned cheekily, crawling into the covers on the right side of the bed. "Oh don't get bent out of shape, we're just sleeping." The Princess grimaced when Elsa glared at her. "If it makes you feel better, I'll get in the middle."_

"_But what about when the maids find you weren't in your own chambers?" She tried weakly._

"_Elsa, they know we still go up to Kristoff's cabin without warning all the time. Trust me. No one will know we were here." Anna argued, snuggling down into the bed covers but wisely giving the blonde some space._

_Elsa could only huff in exasperation and flop down in defeat, turning her back moodily to her smug sister and the apprehensive Ice Deliverer that had just reemerged into the bedchamber. It was rare these days for her and Anna to have such a mildly intimate moment together, and extra person present or not, the monarch wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. She felt the mattress dip and sway under Kristoff's weight and clenched her teeth unhappily. The blonde didn't want them in her bed. It was supposed to be HER bed. The childish thought was the last thing that passed through her mind as she listened to the slowing breathing behind her._

* * *

Elsa's hands fell back onto her chest in defeat. The topic was one that Anna was obviously adamant about, despite her blatant wariness to bring another person into her bed. Elsa considered herself a selfish woman, and it was hard enough knowing that the Princess and Kristoff were well on their way to marriage. How Anna managed to love both her and him nearly equally was an astounding revelation. The tentative knock echoed through the door in the other room again and the Queen knew if she didn't answer it then there might be trouble.

"…'lsa… door…"

Anna's sleepy prodding in her side ushered the grumpy Queen to throw the covers back and clamber ungracefully from the comfortable bed. She stretched her hands toward the ceiling and twisted side to side, sighing heavily when her back popped, slowly waking her body up for at the very least the upcoming conversation. Blue eyes found the elaborate clock on the far side of the room and frowned when she realized it was half-past five in the morning. Without waiting for another knock, the blonde pulled on her heavy wool robe and tied it shut on her way out of her bedchambers. Whoever was disturbing her must have heard her quiet walking across the shifting floorboards, because they waited patiently for her to unlock and turn the knob. On the other side of the door, an already dressed for the day Kai stood with a candle.

"Begging your pardon, your Majesty."

Elsa stifled a yawn behind her hand and swept her mussed hair back off of her face, pushing the heavy loose braid over her shoulder and out of the way. "Kai… Why are you calling upon me so early?"

"It seems the diplomat from _Nehrean_ is going to be tardy. I just received this via raven. They had a storm blow them a few leagues off-course but should arrive later in the early to mid-afternoon today." Kai held out a small rolled piece of parchment in his gloved fingers.

"No one was injured or killed, were they?" She asked quietly, dreading having to make funeral arrangements for strangers of a different culture on such a short notice.

"No, your Majesty. Just late." He smiled lightly when he noticed her relax.

"Very well… Thank you, Kai, for bringing this to my attention. That will be all." Elsa plucked the message from his grasp and acknowledged his bow before shutting and re-locking the door.

The Queen unfurled the small roll of parchment and read over the scrawled message, glad that she now, more or less, had the morning to do as she pleased. As she trudged back through her living room, she deposited the message on her desk and decided to deal with that later when she was more awake. But right now, it was entirely too early to be up and her warm bed was calling her name. That didn't last long though because when she entered the room she noticed that both Anna and Kristoff were watching her sleepily in the gray before dawn. Anna's slender leg was poking out from where Elsa had thrown the covers back, and Kristoff's bare shoulder could still be seen behind hers. What pulled her up short though was the comfort they were exuding with each other, and the fact that the man's huge hands were slowly wandering around underneath the Princess's borrowed nightgown. He was watching her carefully, but Anna had a look that plainly said '_come hither_'. Elsa's frustrating apprehension clashed with a surge of desire in her chest and she faltered, half through the door and hands clenching at her sides. She knew she shouldn't, she knew it would change everything… But oh _gods_ how she wanted it, despite her selfish need to only be with Anna. Elsa was _more_ than willing to compromise for some animal release of pleasure.

"Elsa."

Anna's raspy call snapped her out of her spiraling internal argument and made her focus back on them. The look of pure reassurance and encouragement brimming from the Princess's dark eyes turned the tide and Elsa found herself shucking her robe as she slowly crossed the room. She knew she was safe here and with them, and it didn't even have to happen. She could just watch… Well, that was her reasoning anyways. A pleased hum escaped Anna's throat as Kristoff's hands brushed over her chest, her nightgown hiking up and exposing her bare hip as he kicked away the covers. Elsa swallowed hard at the sound, strangely excited that an utterance she was used to making her lover produce was from the touch of another. It was… frankly fascinating and extremely arousing, and Elsa was enjoying watching them. Her thoughts were chased from her head when strong, tanned hands pulled the pale soft cotton up over Anna's perky breasts. Before she knew it, she was crawling back onto the bed, darkening blue eyes trained on callused fingers that were teasing pebbled nipples.

Elsa sank down into the mattress on her belly, fisting the sheets as she crossed her arms in front of her and buried her nose into the loose sleeve on her forearm. She watched Anna's head loll back onto the pillow, and bit her lip to hold back a moan when she noticed that the red head was grinding her bare rear back into Kristoff, her eyes locking on the juncture between two lean legs. The Mountain Man's eyes were hooded and dark, clearly enjoying the position he was in. He continued to not say anything though, choosing to let Anna direct what she wanted him to do while also watching for the Queen's reactions and commands. His dark hazel eyes flickered to the blonde's and he couldn't help but feel pleased at the raw lust he saw there, it made him harder. Slender hands reached in between them, and he shifted back a little so Anna could unfasten the front of his pants and shove them down his hips. While she was doing that, he wormed an arm underneath the red head to steady her, hissing lowly when he finally sprang free from his trousers. Anna shifted her hips again and hooked her leg up over the outside of his thigh in a lewd and exposing gesture, moaning softly when his pulsating member slid against her wet folds. A throaty moan escaped the enraptured blonde as she blatantly stared at his cock against the Princess's slick flesh; her cheeks were flushed red and her hips subtly moving in a restless pattern. Kristoff smirked into the crook of Anna's neck and rubbed himself teasingly at her entrance, his eyes still trained on the tightly wound Queen. He knew Anna was watching the older woman too, and the man was certain that their combined attention was going to make the blonde snap.

_"Put it in."_

The husky request from the blonde was almost lost under Anna's panting, but the Mountain Man heard it and nodded minutely. He dropped open-mouthed kisses to the red head's neck and shoulder, nuzzling into her fiery hair just behind her ear.

"Ready?"

His only answer was a gasped _yes_, and it was all the consent he needed to carefully guide himself into her tight center. They both groaned lowly in unison and Kristoff had to grit his teeth to stop himself from immediately pounding into the red head. He knew that Anna was using this as a way to get Elsa to _play_ with them, as she put it, and he knew better than to go against her wishes. He wouldn't consider it being pushed around, just that he was following directions so he wouldn't be ousted from the bedroom. The built man was shaken from his thoughts when Anna squeezed her muscles around him in a plea to move, one that he gladly heeded with a breathy sigh. The Princess set the glacial pace with a lazy undulation of her flared hips, breathing heavily as the pleasure from her and Kristoff's friction slowly built low in her belly. The Queen watched him slowly pump in and out with greedy attention, freeing one of her arms after a long moment and slipping it underneath her body and down towards her hips, the fabric bunching up around lean thighs. They knew the blonde had started touching herself when she moaned lowly and pressed her hips down into the bed, her eyes fluttering but not leaving where they were joined. Elsa sank lower into the mattress as her hand worked in time with the Mountain Man's steady thrusts. A pleased sound rumbled through Anna's chest, and Kristoff decided to take it a step further.

"…Can I touch you...?"

Hazy blue eyes snapped to his face and when she saw that he was sincere, she nodded jerkily into her forearm, forcing her hand to leave its task and pushing herself up a bit. Her braid fell over her shoulder and the low neck to her nightgown hung down provocatively, giving her bed partners a decent view of her breasts.

"_Yes_, oh gods _please_, yes…"

"But I thought you didn't _want_ any of this? Going back on our word, are we?"

Anna teased breathily, cross between a moan and a gasp cutting her off when Kristoff thrusted sharply into her, his fingers harshly massaging a pink and swollen clit. He had seen the Queen's brow quirk minutely in annoyance and he knew that if Anna twisted the knife too deeply, she would leave. That was something he would _not_ allow, Anna had been talking to him about this for far too long and he would be _damned_ if it didn't work out. Elsa's blue eyes met his again and yet she seemed resolute, a very reassuring reaction.

Kristoff nodded back, pausing inside of Anna for a bare moment with a groan and reached out with his long arm. When Elsa scooted towards them, the Mountain Man slid his hand over the middle of her back and easily rolled her over once so she ended up on her back right next to Anna, her nightgown bunched high up on her fair skinned thighs. The Princess giggled at the slightly bewildered blonde and moaned lowly when Kristoff pushed her slightly over the Queen and had to brace her weight on the outside of the blonde's shoulder and a knee in between parted slender legs. Kristoff peeked over Anna's shoulder and rested his free hand on the outside of the blonde's right thigh, waiting for her to give him the go-ahead. Elsa stared up at him for a moment, her eyes fluttering prettily when he stroked the soft skin of her knee with his thumb. His fingers curled and stroked at the soft skin on the inside of her knee and felt pleased with himself when the blonde's breath hitched. He could feel the tightness in her muscles from her apprehension to his touch, but could see how badly she wanted release. The muscles in her neck convulsed as she swallowed thickly, her apprehension finally overrun by her need when she nodded again. Kristoff propped his chin up on Anna's shoulder and caught the Queen's attention.

"I'll stop if you tell me to. Just tell me '_stop'_. Okay?" He asked; his voice strained from Anna's tight core sucking him in.

Elsa swallowed again and reached down, one hand grasping at his and the other twisting the front of Anna's nightgown. She inhaled deeply as his rough, tanned hand slid slowly up her thigh. His eyes fell to the stretched cotton across her chest and zeroed in on the peaks straining against the thin fabric. One of Anna's hands found the hem of her sister's clothing and slowly pulled it up and out of the blonde's grasp, pushing it up on her ribs and revealed that she had completely foregone any undergarments. The red head hummed in appreciation and surged forward, sealing her lips against the Queen's and sloppily stealing her breath. Kristoff's hips spasmed roughly at the sight, and the movement made Anna moan wantonly into the blonde's mouth and her hand to slide up under cloth to a pert breast. Elsa gasped breathily and felt adrenaline pump through her body when a large warm hand cupped her sex and long fingers stroked gently through her wet folds. The calluses on his fingers added a bit of extra texture, and stars burst across her vision when a finger pushed firmly inside her, Kristoff's one digit about the equivalent of two of Anna's.

A mewl of ecstasy escaped the blonde's lips as the Mountain Man began to set a steady pace with both his hand and his hips. The Queen couldn't help but let her body react to the sensations, her hips moving against Kristoff's hand and her own grasping at his thick forearm and the neck of Anna's nightgown. She panted heavily into the red head's soft, parted lips and groaned when a tongue laved at her bottom lip. Elsa vaguely registered the man's muttered words about something or other about sisters, and cried out softly when his thumb pressed firmly into the swollen bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. Her hips canted up off of the bed and Anna's hand slid down her front to her abdomen to push her back down into the mattress, the Princess's hand scalding just as hotly as the digit pumping inside of her. It became more difficult for the red head to keep her lips on the Queen's when the long strokes of Kristoff's thrusts grew a little rougher as she squeezed him tighter by the minute. The Princess messily kissed her way down Elsa's chin and devoured the soft, salty skin of her neck since it was an easier task and a better place to muffle her cries of pleasure.

Kristoff caught the blonde's attention again when he withdrew his pointer finger and replaced it with his middle. She looked up through her hazy vision and found him carefully watching her with hooded eyes, his intentions made known when that finger also withdrew after a few strokes but _both_ of the digits he had been using gently rubbed at her entrance. Elsa swallowed heavily and butterflies exploded in her belly when he leaned in over a rocking Anna and brushed his nose against hers. The Queen didn't know how he was paying her such careful attention while being buried inside the red head. They had either practiced or he was _really_ disciplined. Elsa released the hand she had tangled in her sister's nightgown and worked it out from underneath them so she could find purchase on Kristoff's broad shoulder behind Anna's back. He took that and the squeeze on his forearm as her consent and tentatively brushed his lips across hers, giving her the chance to pull away. She didn't and pressed her mouth to his greedily, finding that he tasted like the cool mountains and the carrots he favored so much.

His lips and tongue distracted her for just a moment, but her mouth fell open against his with a whine and her hands held on tight as he pushed both digits back into her slick heat. Just his two fingers alone filled and stretched her more than the three Anna would work her up to, and it was an _incredible_ feeling she hadn't experienced until then. She felt so completely filled it was a wonder he wasn't hurting her. Kristoff carefully pushed in up to his knuckles and curled his fingers, his thumb brushing strongly over her throbbing clit and almost wincing when she clamped down on him like a vice. He worked his hand up to a steady pace to match his hips that were driving into the gasping red head sandwiched between them. They could feel that they were all growing close to release when fingers held on tightly, thrusts became rougher and harder, and panting moans mingled with the lewd wet sounds their bodies were making. Muscles flexed and contracted under grips of steel and sweat gathered on brows and coated bodies in a thin sheen.

Anna was the first to topple over the edge, a breathy cry muffled in the side of Elsa's neck that vibrated through their bodies. Her core clamped down _hard_ on Kristoff which then threw him suddenly into bliss, his hips spasmed roughly against the red head as he coated the inside of her with his hot thick seed—a scalding sensation that made her whimper pitifully. The sudden push of tension and then release of ecstasy had made the Mountain Man press his hand firmly into the Queen, the extra pressure of his thumb on her clit made the knot of pleasure explode in her abdomen and her mouth fell open in a silent scream against his as her hips thrusted desperately up into his hand. One long and tense moment later was filled with ragged breathing and quiet exhaled moans as bodies spiraled down from a senseless pleasure. Elsa was the first to speak against Kristoff's jaw, fighting to keep her eyes open from the energy spent and the early morning, still very aware of the large fingers buried deep inside her and the steely cables of muscle in the forearm she clung to.

"_Okay_… we… should have done this before now..."

She could feel Anna smirk lazily into her neck and Kristoff's satisfied rumbling laugh shook them both.

"Told you so." The red head muttered smugly, continuing to plant soft sloppy kisses all over the column of the blonde's neck.

They lay there silently for just a moment longer until Kristoff withdrew his pruned, sticky fingers and wiped them on the sheets, swallowing thickly when the blonde moaned from the loss and the red head twitched around his cock. The Mountain Man groaned quietly when he pushed himself up off of the bed and slipped out of the Princess, the morning air cool on his slick flesh. Anna sighed headily and lazily bumped her nose into the blonde's cheek, humming lowly in contentment as the large man settled behind her comfortably. He pressed his nose into the back of the red head's neck and stroked at her flat belly with the hand pinned under her, while his other rested again on the outside of the blonde's right knee again. A moment later Anna propped herself up onto her elbow and looked down at her still dazed sister with a predatory gaze, the borrowed nightgown a bunched mess on her damp torso. The Queen was suddenly self-conscious again for some ridiculously odd reason and attempted to tug her nightgown back down to hide her nakedness, but the red head had other ideas. Anna smirked again wickedly and roughly jerked the frumpy fabric up to expose perky, fair skinned breasts to the cool air. She swatted away the older woman's hands before eventually giving up and pinning them above the irate blonde's head, straddling the blonde's right leg and almost trapping Kristoff's hand between them. Oh, he _could_ have easily moved his hand without any trouble, but where's the fun in that?

"_Anna, what-_"

"I think… we still have some more exploring to do…"

"_Anna_…"

"You don't have to do anything, I'm just suggesting… kind of…" She grinned cheekily and leaned down, a pink tongue laving generously at a still pebbled nipple.

Elsa couldn't help the small gasp and accompanying squirm as she watched the rosy peak disappear into a soft mouth, arousal roaring back in a pounding presence between her legs. Anna looked up at her wickedly through mussed fiery hair and Elsa saw her get the gleam in her eye that spelled trouble with a capital T. No sooner had her eyes grown wide with realization, the Princess sucked viciously on the nipple trapped in her mouth. Elsa bit her lip to muffle her yell, still just barely aware that they were in the Keep and not up on the North Mountain where they could scream as loud as they wanted. Her hips canted off the bed and she pressed her head back into the soft pillow and groaned lowly as the pleasured pain shot straight to her throbbing core. She could still feel Kristoff's hand burning on her knee, a point of almost uncomfortable heat. Anna finally relented and leaned up, releasing the abused flesh with a wet _pop_. The Princess stripped her soiled nightgown off and threw it in the direction of the bathroom before leaning over and whispering something to the man.

"_Gods…_" Elsa muttered, noticing the spiraling ice on the walls even in her dazed stupor.

The Princess chuckled in what the blonde thought was a diabolical tone and was once again distracted from what was going on around her when the red head descended back down onto her chest. While the blonde was otherwise occupied, Kristoff quietly shucked his trousers from his long legs and carefully rolled to his hands and knees. He crawled forward and sat back on his haunches, greedily watching his future fiancé dominate the Queen of Arendelle. Just when the blonde thought she was about to lose control of her powers, Anna relented again and helped her strip off her damp nightgown. The Princess kissed her fiercely and smoothed her warm hands down the blonde's front, anchoring her hip with one hand and rolling her fingers through slick heat with the other. Elsa moaned obscenely into her lover's mouth and roughly clutched at the pillow around her ears, her sensitive body easily responding to the delicate fingers teasing her. The knot in her belly grew and coiled so quickly Anna eased her into a soft orgasmic release, sending her mewling into the red head's mouth and pressing her center into her hand. A quiet _fuck_ from her left made her remind herself that Kristoff was there and watching, and it made her feel even more vulnerable. Anna kissed her one more time before pulling back and bumping her nose into Elsa's, her sticky fingers curling around the Queen's flared hip.

"Elsa?"

The Queen stared dumbly at her.

"Elsa… would you like to try touching Kristoff?"

Apprehension grew again in the blonde's chest, and she turned her head a little to the left to look at the large man kneeling about three feet away. His broad shoulders and barrel chest lifted and expanded with his heavy breaths, his hands resting on his powerful waist. Kristoff's long fingers were grabbing so tightly his fingernails were turning white, and Elsa realized he was restraining himself from touching the twitching and rapidly growing erection between his legs. His chest was flushed pink, and his mouth ajar. Hooded eyes stared down at them darkly, filled with barely constrained lust. Elsa swallowed thickly.

"You don't have to. No one's feelings will be hurt." Anna told her quietly, easing down onto the bed on the opposite side of the blonde, her hand rubbing soothingly at her lover's abdomen.

Elsa chewed on her lip and weighed her options. On one hand, she could play it safe and walk away right now and let Anna and Kristoff have their fun. She knew her sister would be disappointed, and Kristoff probably would be too… not to mention she might even come to regret not taking this chance on a silver platter in front of her. It would shield her from the knowledge and political danger that she slept with a man out of wedlock, and knock out another action that could potentially be used against her… But… on the other hand, she could accept and see what it's like to sleep with a man with someone she trusted. It would also get Anna off her back about the whole ordeal, or open up an even more incessant amount of nagging… The cons to the situation vastly outweighed the positive aspects, and it _should_ have been incredibly easy for her to decide to refuse… But… the temptation was _literally_ right under her nose. The Queen slowly propped herself on her elbows and peered down sternly at her sister, who was trying _desperately_ to keep her expression neutral and was failing rather spectacularly.

"If I do this… do not _ever_ make an advance about it again unless I come to you… Or I say otherwise… after this happens. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." A devilish grin split the red head's face.

"Do you _promise_?"

"Oh my god _yes_, I _promise._" Anna rolled her eyes and flopped onto her back dramatically.

Elsa glared at her briefly before slowly sitting up, her eye catching the clock across the room. Ten until six in the morning. _Ugh_. She sat up on her knees, squeaking and blushing when Anna playfully slapped her rear, which made her rip the pillow out from under the red head and smack her in the face with it. That of course made Anna burst into her bubbly laughter and make the Queen even more annoyed with her.

"You're lucky I love you." She grouched to her sister, turning her cool gaze to the silently waiting mountain man.

"Yeah. _Lucky me,_ the bitch of ice and snow has a soft spot for my lady bits."

Elsa rounded again on the cackling Anna and was about to retaliate when Kristoff's fingers gently caught at her half-raised hand. His callused skin made tingles shoot up her arm and shivers ran down her spine in a feeling she thought was rather clichéd. Her icy eyes darkened and slowly tracked up from where he loosely held her wrist in his large hand, up the thick forearm and defined muscle of his bicep to a solid shoulder. Her gaze slid across the bar of his clavicle and watched the muscles in his throat contract when he swallowed audibly. She studied the square chin and chiseled jaw that bristled with dirty blonde stubble, glanced at the rounded nose and finally locked on dark brown eyes that had nearly turned black. The Mountain Man inhaled deeply and carefully let go of her wrist and placed his hand on his thigh, squeezing so hard the veins popped up on the back of his hand.

"Just like before… Say _stop_, and I will." He rasped lowly, his voice burred from the arousal that coursed through his taught body.

The Queen nodded just enough for him to see and carefully edged towards him on her knees, her eyes roving over his chest and stomach, watching his ribs and trim waist expand and contract with his breathing. Elsa shoved her nervousness aside and placed her hand flat on his sternum, her breath hitching when his skin radiated like a furnace under her palm. The Queen slowly circled him, touching every dip and curve of his built body with her cool hands, admiring how everything fit together and moved smoothly when he let her manipulate his arms. She even let her fingers barely brush over his half risen cock, sucking in a breath when it twitched up under her touch. When she had taken in her fill, she placed her hands on the back of his shoulders and leaned in closely. Her breasts brushed against his back and the tip of her nose bumped into the shell of his left ear. She had his complete attention and she saw him squeeze his eyes shut. Elsa was finally accepting that the sibling relationship she and Kristoff had together had been changed and was about to be plunged completely into new territory.

"_Listen to me carefully, Kristoff." _She whispered so not even Anna, who was watching her suspiciously, could hear. _"As much as I actually hate to admit it… I have duties to attend to later today, so I want you to FUCK me-"_ He groaned. _"-but not so harshly that I can't function. Do you think you can do that?"_

Kristoff nodded jerkily and swallowed thickly, his pulse pounding heavily in between his legs.

"_But one more thing."_ He turned his head closer to her mouth, shivering slightly when her hot breath washed over his ear.

"_Fuck Anna at the same time like you did to me earlier."_

This time a deep growl rumbled lowly in his chest, and the Princess in question finally sat up with her eyes narrowed in warning.

"Okay, what are you telling him?"

"Nothing of importance." Elsa brushed her off lightly, planting a kiss on the top of the man's broad shoulder and circling back around him. She hummed lowly when a large hand slid heavily down the length of her back when she slipped past and squeezed her ass.

"_Nothing of im-PSH._ I think this whole situation is pretty fucking important right now." Anna exclaimed a little incredulously and tossed the pillow she had been holding off to the side.

"Hush." The Queen quipped tartly, and flopped onto her back unceremoniously in between them, her confidence returning bit by bit.

"_Hush._ You're about to sleep with a man for the first time and you're telling me to _HUSH_ like it's no big deal!"

Elsa sat up and a kissed her firmly for a long moment until she felt the younger woman calm down. The blonde released the Princess's mouth with a soft inhale and gently butted their foreheads together.

"You know this is how I deal with things sometimes. Let me deal." She told Anna gently, pecking the corner of her mouth before lying back down.

"I-… _Well_… fine…" The Princess gave in and slouched for just a second until Kristoff snapped his fingers at her. "What?"

He pointed to the bed on the opposite side of the reclining Queen sternly and continued scooting on his knees over to where the blonde had her feet dug into the sheet covering the mattress to keep her knees bent. The red head huffed in annoyance and bounced over the older woman like she used to as a child, still getting the same flinching reaction and squeal from the blonde. She snuggled into Elsa's side, letting her lover rest her head on her shoulder.

"Oh, and whatever you do, don't bite him if you plan on walking today… _orrr_ tomorrow… or maybe even the day after." She leaned in close and whispered. "Plus since you have a meeting later today, that might be the best advice I ever give you."

"Did you find that out the hard way?" The blonde teased, trying to distract herself from her anxiety and not realizing she had made a horrendous pun.

"Remember when I was supposed to receive that dignitary from England with you a few months back and I called in sick…?"

"_You DIDN'T."_

"_Yeah…_ Not really my best move."

"_No kidding_." Elsa muttered darkly, her eyes leaving the breast right next to her face and focused again on Kristoff when he smoothed his large hands from her feet all the way up to her knees.

"Are you ready?" He asked lowly, thumbs stroking her kneecaps.

"As I'll ever be." The blonde answered nervously, her right hand digging into the sheet up above her head while the left tangled with Anna's offered hand.

A strained yet gentle smile graced the man's face, quirking the corners of his mouth and making his eyes crinkle. He leaned forward and kissed each knee, his hands sliding to the outside of her thighs as he slowly crawled in between her legs. Elsa watched him patiently, enjoying the attention for what it was and forcing herself to forget the possible consequences for just a little while. Anna scooted her hips a little closer to the blonde's and splayed her toes on the Queen's foot. The older woman could feel the red head's excited smile against her temple and was tempted to turn her head and find it with her mouth… but the gleaming eyes under Kristoff's shaggy hair had her pinned. His hands now rested on the outside of her hips and his nose was brushing over the sensitive skin high on the inside of her thigh. He smirked once and then leaned forward, dragging his tongue roughly over her entrance and finding the little bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. Her breath hitched thickly in her throat and her hips squirmed under him, a whispered curse of arousal in her ear from the observing Princess made her heart lurch. The Mountain Man paid lavish attention to that little pink button, lips and teeth and tongue teasing her relentlessly until the coil of pleasure deep in her belly was about to snap. The Queen had been unable to tear her gaze away from the tan face in between her legs, unable to help the rosy blush that flushed her fair freckled skin every time he looked up at her. Delicious heat pounded in her core and she could feel how ready her body was with an almost annoying tickle. But Kristoff strayed from where she was craving him most, and sucked viciously on her red and swollen clit, pushing her roughly into bliss.

A slender hand smoothed over her arched chest and tweaked a pebbled nipple when she was in the throes of passion while huge callused hands pinned her bucking hips to the bed. Elsa bit her lip again and thought she was going to draw blood when he nipped at her with his teeth. A whimper eked out of her chest when Anna pinched meanly at the nipple she had been teasing. The red head sought out the older woman's mouth and attacked it with her own with a furious kiss, effectively distracting her for a moment while the large man scooted close on his knees. The blonde moaned into the Princess's mouth when long fingers drug through her obscenely slick folds, an action that made her pull away from her lover to watch what he was doing. The man curved his fingers in and across the sensitive flesh, gathering the sticky moisture and coating his erect cock with it. He worked up a mouthful of saliva and spat in the same hand, adding it to what he had just used. Kristoff took his impressive member in his hand and gently pressed the mushroomed tip to the blonde's entrance and sighed heavily at her heat. Elsa sucked in a deep breath and swallowed thickly, but Anna called to her.

"Hey, Elsa… Elsa, look at me…"

Wild blue eyes looked up at her through hazy lust and blinked owlishly.

"This might not feel good at first, okay?"

A wry grin quirked at the blonde's lips for just a brief moment and then her mouth fell open in a mix of surprise, mild uncomfortableness, and possibly some gratification as the large man started to slowly push into her. He was barely even inside her and already she knew that he was the biggest thing in girth she had ever slept with. Not that she had slept with a lot of people, her list extended from her own fingers to Anna to some creative uses of her powers. But good heavens… the man stretched her so widely her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her back bent towards the vaulted ceiling. Elsa's heartbeat thundered in her ears and her blood sang under her flushed skin, and she couldn't help the almost vulgar moan that reverberated loudly in her chest when he pushed in a bit further. It didn't _hurt_, but it felt like someone had poured hot syrup all over the apex of her legs and made the muscles in her abdomen contract. The blonde was still incredibly tight though, and Kristoff had to back off in case her forced it too far and hurt her. The Mountain Man groaned softly and grasped firmly at her canting hips, shallowly thrusting into her carefully at a sedate pace so she could adjust to him. Elsa felt like his hands were brands upon her skin, and she had to open her eyes and see what was going on.

"_Oh fuck_…"

The explicative tumbled from her thoroughly kissed lips before she could help it, and her toes dug deeper into the sheets at the sight of flexing muscles and a slick, rosy pink cock pumping halfway into her. Anna moaned lowly in her ear and shifted her hips restlessly, pressing her thighs together in an attempt to create pressure. After a long minute of Kristoff adhering to his strict restraint, he finally withdrew almost all the way out before pushing in as far as he could go without hurting her. It wasn't that he wasn't ridiculously long, but that his girth was impressive and he was _thick_. That particular visual made both of the women sigh; or curse roughly again in the Queen's case, as he rhythmically disappeared out of sight. The blonde wasn't one to let her tongue slip to crude language fairly often even with Anna, but the new sensation of being thoroughly filled had torn down the filter from her brain to her mouth and every swear she knew was starting to fall from her lips. Kristoff growled through his bared teeth and pressed his left thumb onto her clit and left it there, another unchecked moan ripping itself from the blonde's chest so loudly it made Anna stick her fingers in her mouth in an attempt to get her to quiet down.

In response, Elsa's pink lips closed around the red head's digits and sucked greedily, her tongue rolling over the fingers that still tasted like her own arousal. The blonde worked her other hand out of Anna's grasp and splayed her hand on the red head's abdomen, her fingers digging in and crawling towards the Princess's center. The younger woman shifted onto her back and propped her knees up, a breathy sigh whooshing out of her lungs when slender digits found and started to massage her clit in little tight swipes. Kristoff forced his hands to loosen, moving his left hand beneath Elsa and grabbing roughly at her rear to hold her in place while his right left her completely. He let the blonde continue her ministrations on the Princess, and wiggled his middle and ring finger into the red head's slick core. Anna moaned unabashedly, her attention straying to the sudden invasion. Her fingers slipped out of Elsa's mouth and splayed across her cheek and jaw, her head falling back on the bed and the hand that the blonde had shaken off covered the same slender hand between her legs.

"_OH my god. Oh my god. Oh-"_

Anna's mindless mumbling was unceremoniously cut off by a soft breathless cry from the blonde next to her. Kristoff had planted his left hand just on the outside of the blonde's right shoulder and leaned over the both of them, grunting quietly with every forceful thrust of his hips and hand. The red head's glassy eyes roved the length of the Queen's lithe body and traveled back and forth from where the large man was penetrating the both of them. Her gaze became locked on the blonde's writhing hips almost desperately grinding into the Mountain Man's. The combined attention between her legs and the show in front of her wound the coil of arousal quickly and tightly deep in her belly. She couldn't help it. Not even a moment later her eyes rolled into the back of her head and a garbled, strained moan spilled out from in between her clenched teeth. White exploded across her vision and her lungs burned when her body froze from the sudden release, her muscles in her legs and abdomen aching from the vigorously repetitive activity. A breathy cry burst from her chest when Kristoff slid his fingers into her up to his knuckles and curled them, leaving them there as he continued to pound into the Queen.

Kristoff groaned lowly in his chest from the heat sucking him in and sank to his elbow, his damp forehead pressed into Elsa's temple. The blonde panted raggedly in his ear and squeezed her lean thighs around his tapered waist, blindly grinding into him with reckless abandon. Even through the overwhelming tidal wave of pleasure crashing through her, Elsa still couldn't believe she had agreed to do this. She had thought it never would, and that if it did… it wouldn't have been in this dangerous triangle of familial lust… But it was leagues past the time to call it quits, and she didn't think she had the mental fortitude to do so anyways. It just felt _so good_.

The friction of the Mountain Man pumping strongly into her had her heart in her throat and her hands clutching tightly at her holds. Her right hand was still twisted in the sheets next to her head, while her left slipped and pressed heavily into the red head's hip, her short nails digging into soft skin. She balled her lips over her teeth and forced the rigid fingers grasping the bed sheets to let go. Elsa needed to feel _more._ The now-freed hand slid quickly down her front, dewy from perspiration, and found her swollen and painfully sensitive clit. The second her fingers started moving, pleasure lanced through her trembling body and made her clamp tighter around him. It also made them moan loudly into each other's ears, and another string of curses of a more depraved nature spilled from the Princess's lips when Kristoff's fingers move roughly inside her. Through the fog in her head, the blonde forced her left hand back towards her sister's core and rubbed vigorously at the pink and swollen bundle of nerves at the top of Anna's sex with her thumb. Elsa only had one thing in mind-and that was to get all three of them to try and come together.

Anna must have understood, because the arm that was still trapped uncomfortably under the blonde slid around so her hand could cup Elsa's breast. A whine eked out passed her thoroughly kissed lips and they could all feel that they were teetering on the precipice of release. Suddenly, the knot broke and the Queen felt as if her insides were burning up in a blazing white heat of pure and unadulterated pleasure. Her mind went blank and her hands frantically worked on their own accord, the base need to prolong the feeling taking hold. She pressed her head back into the bed and arched her back in an attempt to drive her hips as close as she could to the Mountain Man. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and she barely registered Anna tensing in her own orgasm beside her-which was good because her hands had finally stilled at the massive onslaught. Her core had clamped down viciously on Kristoff, and he had cried out softly, his voice muffled in the blonde's hair. It was all over for him as well, and he fully sheathed himself inside the Queen and flooded her with his scalding seed and groaned lowly in his chest as her muscles fluttered around him. She couldn't help the soft mewl when she felt him release inside her, the sensation completely different from anything she had ever felt. The man, gasping for breath, leaned up over her and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"_Love you, 'Lsa_."

She hummed lowly in her chest and kissed him again, then let him lean over and repeat the sentiment to the Princess with a few kisses. With a groan, he extracted himself from both women and laid face down in between them, pillowing his head on his arms and sighing heavily into the soiled bed sheets. Anna kissed him on the side of his head and whispered a sweet _good job_ in his ear before wriggling out from where she was partially under him and draped herself across his broad back. Elsa was still dazed, but the back of her left hand was soothingly running up and down the groggy man's ribs. The Princess leaned over and captured the Queen's mouth, sighing in contentment and gratification. Elsa clumsily tangled her fingers in the fiery mane of Anna's hair and snuck her tongue into the younger woman's mouth.

"Hey… Elsa?" The Princess mumbled into the blonde's mouth, and was answered by an acknowledging hum.

"_Well_?"

Her question was punctuated by the clock chiming half past six across the room, and the soft wet sound their lips made when Elsa let her go. A bright and lazy grin pulled widely at the Queen's mouth and she couldn't help a punchy giggle that escaped before she pulled Anna back down to her.

"We are _so_ gonna do this again."


End file.
